Stand In The Rain
by Christina B
Summary: Padme Amidala shares certain experiences with us from ROTS in a whole new way. Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song Stand In The Rain; they are owned by George Lucas and Superchick respectively.

AN: This is based on the wonderful song Stand In The Rain by Superchick. I haven't

written as much A/P as I would like, so when the bunny bit I just had to write. I hope you like it.

**Stand In The Rain**

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why  
But she knows that when she's all alone  
It feels like it's all coming down_

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries that first tear  
The tears will not stop raining down

_How could life be so cruel?_ she wondered. Padmé Amidala's existence had been one she had worked hard for. She was Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen and immediately following that she found herself as Senator. There were times when she wanted to regret everything she had been forced to do, but she could never have deserted her people in their time of need.

At the moment, however, serving as Queen when your world was invaded didn't seem quite as bad as what she was going through right now. On Coruscant during a war, rumors spread and the latest one nearly made her blood run cold. They were saying that Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight and her husband, was dead.

She didn't want to believe that; she wouldn't believe it unless she saw him. The love for Anakin ran so deep that Padmé knew she couldn't survive without him. Never would she have imagined that the little boy she'd met so many years ago would become such a profound part of her life. Already the pain of not seeing him everyday was hard and it hurt even more that he was putting his life on the line every minute of every day.

_This is why a Jedi and a Senator should never fall in love_, she thought. She couldn't believe that they weren't supposed to be together, because it felt so incredibly right. So many times Padmé wished they'd led normal lives and didn't have to hide the fact they were married. Especially because Padmé was pregnant…And Anakin wasn't there.

__

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

The Clone Wars seemed like they would never end, and for all Padmé knew they wouldn't anytime soon. She had so many doubts about whether she and the rest of the Senators were even making a difference anymore. Though he always was a good friend; Chancellor Palpatine was beginning to rouse her suspicions. The way he had too much power was dangerous for anyone.

She did have Anakin though, for he returned to her. When she finally saw him after those terrifying long months where she feared for his demise; she nearly sobbed. Being held in his strong arms melted the sorrow she had been feeling for so long. He had never looked more handsome, and Padmé was reminded again of the many ways in which she loved him.

He told her not to worry about the pregnancy and Padmé was consoled. They were bringing a baby into the world during a very dangerous time but it didn't seem to matter as long as Anakin supported her. With her Jedi husband at her side; not even the most forbidding dreams could upset her.

__

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fear's whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down

It was all so surreal. The Jedi were now considered traitors to the galaxy and they were all to be executed. Palpatine, the man she'd trusted since childhood was now Emperor and now was in absolute control of the galaxy. Padmé saw now the reason why Palpatine wanted those "emergency powers" in the first place. It was all part of his ultimate betrayal.

"So this is how liberty dies," she commented to fellow Senator Bail Organa. "With thunderous applause."

_She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything  
She's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down_

_This can't be happening, _Padmé thought as she tried to blink back the tears that were struggling to be released. Something so horrendous couldn't be true; Anakin would never do such a thing. He could never kill innocent Jedi younglings when he was soon to have a child of his own.

The more she thought about it; the more concerned she grew. Anakin was always close to the Chancellor and now he would rather side with Palpatine. Padmé's whole world was collapsing around her and it looked like she could do nothing to stop it. Anakin said that the Jedi betrayed the Republic and Padmé didn't know if she could believe him.

Yet Obi-Wan told her that Anakin was behind the attack at the Jedi Temple. Never had the Jedi Master lied to her and she didn't think he would start now. Yet he contradicted the words of the man she loved, and Padmé felt more confused than she ever had before. She had to talk to Anakin; only then would she finally know the truth.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She was beginning to fade; Padmé felt that any breath might become her last. The shock of nearly being murdered by the person she loved most in the world wouldn't go away. Anakin was evil, turned to the Dark Side and even the unconditional love of her heart wouldn't stop him.

The terrible pain of labor overwhelmed Padmé and she cried out. Anakin should be here; he should see the birth of his children. For only moments before the medical droid informed her she would soon have twins. She told herself that she had to fight for awhile still. After all these months or dread, wonder and excitement here she was finally on the threshold of being a mother. This should be a wondrous occasion full with love and happiness but Padmé felt somewhat cheated. She would never get to know the babies, the children, or the adults they would become.

After a particularly sharp contraction, Padmé cried out once more. But unlike the others, this time she heard the most magical sound of all; the crying of her son. Her old friend and Anakin's former Master stood over her watching sadly.

"Luke," she said, christening him. Obi-Wan took the tiny infant from the droid who had delivered him.

"Oh, Luke," Padmé said in awe as she reached out to touch her beautiful son's face.

After more of the torturous labor pains; another baby's cry sounded. "It's a girl," Obi-Wan explained.

"Leia," Padmé said softly, glimpsing the form of her tiny daughter.

Padmé couldn't use the Force, but even so she knew without a doubt Luke and Leia would become great people someday. As powerful as Anakin was, it wasn't hard to believe that his children would be as equally powerful.

_Even though you've hurt me as no one has before, I still love you Anakin. _Like the times when she'd heard he was dead; she longed to have him with her. He might've been mislead and committed horrendous murders, but Padmé knew something else. He could be redeemed. He was truly good in his very soul even if he was now trying to hide it.

Looking up at Obi-Wan she saw the sorrow and horror etched in the Jedi Master's face. She was not the only one scarred by Anakin's transformation; Obi-Wan was affected by it just as much. _He has to know the truth_, she thought.

"Obi-Wan. There's good in him," she said, her breathing becoming more labored. "I know...I know there's still--," And with hope on her mind and love in her heart, Padmé Amidala finally surrendered.

_Stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_


End file.
